Silver tracklight
by Inaba
Summary: A tulie... Basically Julies pregnant. Hows that for a synopsis...Ch.2 is up
1. Chapter 1

a/n- Alright here it is. This is my pride and joy. The idea came to me, and I've been trying to perfect it since. Please be gentle; I've never written a mature fic before!**  
**

* * *

**I listen to your heart beat, because it plays my favorite song**_  
_

_3 weeks earlier..._

"_Tim," she sighed softly. She knew that this was the last place she should be. Julie Taylor wasn't supposed to be the girl snuggling in Tim Riggin's arms. The night she showed up on his door step she sold her soul and her heart. Since then she snuck out whenever she got the chance._

"_Tim this is wrong,"she spoke silently, "If people knew, if my dad ever found out..." _

_Tim cringed,"I know I don't deserve someone like you Julie, but I can't let go." _

_She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and his strong arms squeezing her body. She looked up at him. His eyes showed an undeniable vulnerability. Tim Riggins and vulnerable didn't normally mix, but then again normal wasn't their specialty._

"_Tim, I need you to be with me," He squinted slightly, "__**No really be with me**__."_

_Tim jerked up,"Jules, we don't have to. Your not ready for this...I told you I can wait." He spoke gently, stroking her cheek._

"_Tim, I am ready. I love you, and I trust you. I have since that day in the grocery store. No matter what happens I want you to be my first, please." She took a sharp breath in._

_Tim kissed her softly on her head, "You mean everything to me Julie: if you want this..."_

"_I do." She interrupted, "I do."_

"_Ok. If you want to stop Jule you can tell me,"He stroked her arm gently. In return Julie returned a nervous nod._

_He repositioned her beneath him, placing hot kisses on her neck. He wanted to go slow. He wanted to enjoy every inch of her. He wanted her to enjoy her first time. He sucked and nibbled her neck, slowly moving to her collar bone, and making his way to her breasts. He glanced up at her to make sure she hadn't changed her mind. She grinned sweetly and slid off her tank top, leaving her full breasts covered by solely a lacy bra. _

_She pulled him down to her, sliding her tongue inside him: "I love you." _

"_I love you too baby," he replied almost inaudibly. He slowly reached behind her and unstrapped her bra. _

_Tim stared at her naked breasts,'They were perfect; she was perfect.' _

_Julie blushed, "What? Did I do something wrong?" _

_Tim looked deep into her eyes, "You are so beautiful. You're like an angel." _

_Julie giggled, "My turn," she ran her hands up his chest slowly removing his shirt. They flipped, so she straddled him. She leaned down placing soft wet kisses across his chest. _

_Her breasts rubbed against him,"uhh Julie" he groaned._

_He knew he was already hard. She unzipped her pants shaking them off, showing her white lacy underwear. Tim could feel how wet she was with her straddling him._

"_Julie baby, god..." _

_He slid his rough hands down her waist cupping her ass. Her moaning only made him harder. She quickly grabbed one of his hands sliding it to the inside of her thigh. _

_He raise his eyebrows, "Julie Taylor I never knew you were so forward!"He laughed, once again positioning himself on top of her. He gently slid off her panties, and grazed the inside of her thigh._

"_Tim, ohh, stop teasing."She moaned squeezing his back. He slowly glided his fingers along her wet flaps. Her moans increased as he slowly slid his fingers inside her._

"_Tim, oh my god."_

_Her breaths were sharp and heavy as she ran her fingers through his hair. She undid his jeans quickly to reveal his huge bulge._

"_Tim I'm ready; I want you inside of me. Tim I need you," she moaned. _

"_Julie this is going to hurt. If you can't take it i'll stop. I promise."_

"_I know"_

_With her final permission he slid down his boxers. He carefully pushed inside of her, quickly breaking her barriers. He felt her body tense up beneath him, and a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Baby I can stop..."_

"_No, I'm getting use to it," she caressed his cheek, "I promise."_

_Soon enough she was matching his thrusts. Their bodies were moving together. It was better then it had ever been for Tim. She was so tight, and she was his. She was sending him over the edge. From being inside of her to listening to her sweet moans._

"_Just let go Jules"_

_Her body was shaking with pleasure, and she could feel Tim climax. He slowly slipped out of her. They both were panting heavily as he collapsed on her._

"_Tim," she whispered, "that was amazing."_

"_Your amazing; I'm never letting you go Julie Taylor."_

"_Promise,"she gazed at him._

"_Promise."_

_He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms. She was not longer coach's daughter; she was his world._

* * *

"Tyra can I talk to you," Julie was terrified. Her hands shook as Tyra gazed up from her locker.

"Sure Julie whats up?"

"I can't really talk about it here..."

"Julie are you ok?" Tyra's face tensed with concern.

"No, Tyra I-I, something happened," she whispered letting a few tears fall.

"C'mon kid," Tyra smiled as she dragged Julie out to her car.

She started to the car driving I silence until she found a private field.

"Julie, It's ok. You can tell me."

"I'm late."

"Oh Julie," Tyra sighed, "How late?"

"Two and a half weeks."

"With Matt?"

Julie started sobbing, her frail form shaking. She shook her head, "Tyra," she looked up into her eyes, "Tim."

The look on Tyra's face was worse then any kind of disgust. Pure pity, pity for the girl whose baby's father could be _Tim Riggins._

"Julie, you slept with Tim?"

"Yes."

"Why? Julie your so much better then this."

"I love him Tyra, and he's not gonna love me anymore. Hes gonna leave me," Her voice cracked, and she again erupted into sobs. Tyra held her like a child, rocking her back and forth.

"Sweetie have you talked to Tim?"

"I've been avoiding him since I figured how late I was, which was like a week ago..."

"After you were together, were you ok?"

"We were good," she sobbed, "we were both really happy."

"Its going to be ok Julie. Your going to talk to him, and it will be fine."

"Tyra I cant have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Feedback is always appreciated...

* * *

_** Cinderella's on her bedroom floor **_

_**she's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store  
**_

_** Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore,**_

_** and she forgets why she came here.**_

_He watched her. She had been avoiding him for a while. He missed her more then he ever thought he was capable of. Tim Riggins did not miss people. She was so completely captivating to him. The way her eyes shined, and her big smile, but she looked scared. Her body shook as she talked to Tyra._

_'was she even friends with Tyra'_

_He saw a few tears fall from his eyes. All he wanted to do was hold her, go over there and tell her it was fine. However, she'd made it obvious she didn't want to see him. Tim Riggins didn't wait around, but Julie was different. God he wanted to wait around for her. He'd wait forever if it meant he'd get to touch her like that night. _

_'What happened since then?'_

_He was lost in her movements. She looked worried, like she was about to burst. _

_'why wouldn't she come to him. Maybe it was a mistake for her.' Tim's cringed at the thought._

_'did I pressure her?'_

"Tim," Lyla waved her hand in front of him, "where'd you go?"

"Huh"

"You totally zoned out," Lyla replied

"Sorry Lyla. Look I got to go I'll see you..."

He followed Tyra and Julie as they walked out. As inconspicuously as possible he followed them to Tyra's car and to some random field.

'what the hell are these two doing.'

Tim watched her break down. She looked so completely broken.

'Did I do that?'

Tim looked up at her again. He couldn't watch this anymore. He was done waiting around for her to come around. Tim got out of his car and walked to tyras, knocking softly on the passenger door.

Julie's eyes bulged, "Oh my god, drive."

"Julie you need to talk to him."

The knocking only increased, and she could see Tim getting angrier.

"C'mon Julie, you can do this."

"Hah! No Tyra you can do this, you're the strong one remember."

"Julie, your gonna have to face him eventually," she gave Julie's hand a tight squeeze.

"Ok," she swallowed, opening the door.

Tyra quickly sped away, abandoning the two.

Julie examined he shoe laces. He was mad, and she knew it. She could feel his anger in the air.

"Look at me."

Julie slowly looked up.

"What the hell is going on with you?" His voice coated with bitterness.

"Nothing."

Tim grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, "Just tell me what I did. I'll fix it."

She sniffled, "You can't fix this Tim."

"I can. Baby please talk to me." He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. He needed her.

"Tim," she sobbed, "your gonna hate me."

He looked down surprised, "I could never hate you Julie. Do you have any idea how much I love you? You mean everything to me." He pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest. It killed him to see her like this, so fragile. He rubbed circles along her back

"C'mon it's me. Baby just talk to me."

"Tim," she looked up, "I'm late."

"Your pregnant," Tim stuttered.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"This is not your fault. This is my fault. I was supposed to take care of you," he ran his fingers through his hair, "it's ok were gonna figure this out."

"my dad is gonna hate me Tim," she cried.

"He's not gonna hate you. He's gonna hate me, but he'll love you no matter what."

"Tim I'm 16; I can't be a mom."

"You might not even be pregnant. Maybe its a fluke."

She cried in his arms for a long while, "it's not Tim."

* * *

So there it is. Anyways, how do we feel about a baby tulie? I'd love to hear what you guys think should happen! 


End file.
